Her love protects
by loontoon142
Summary: Hinata has finally confessed her feelings to Naruto. But will their love last when Sakura, Akatsuki and the Hyuuga clan interfere? Struggling againts peoples will, they will fight no matter what. Or at least Hinata will fight. Her love will protect all.
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden

FINALLY! Loon is BACK

The edited version. Well the better version. You see I was half asleep when I did the other one and so when I read it again I was like, "OMG? What did I do? How could I have missed these horrid mistakes?" Hahaha, Thank you everyone on TNA for helping on this fan fic. I actaully think this will turn out great. So far I'm editing the second chap, or what I think is the second chap o-O I know I switched a few things around and added new sentences but you know what? It made it sound ALOT smoother. Thanks Shikamaru, KrazyKyuubi and chidoriblade and Tasogare for helping out the most. I hope you enjoy this fic and maybe even be able to help right it. Just join TNA, www.thenarutoarmy.11.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto, duh. Because if we did, our names would say, Loontoon142 Kishimoto, KrazyKyuubi Kishimoto and Chidoriblade kishimoto. Thus we did not make the characters. We're just borrowing them...without permission...

♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o♥o

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

The sound pf the alarm clock went up as Naruto finally fell asleep. He cried out in confusion and tried to sit up but smashed into the alarm by accident and groan. He got up, took a dump and proceeded to get dressed. Naruto grabbed his orange, white jacket and threw it around him as he looked down at the time and gasped, it said 9:00, and he was late... He immediately drank some milk and ran out the door screaming "Why does Ero-sennin make me do this?!"

While he was running hurriedly he clumsily bumped into Hinata and stumbled.

"Unum N-n-Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I just heard how you beat Neji." She said looking to the left.

Naruto looked at her blankly and suddenly realized she was talking about the chuunin exams...'Wow, that was a while back. Like 2 years I believe.'

"Oh, uh yeah. You just knew? Hinata, I thought you watched me." complained Naruto while trying to hide the fact that this was an awful excuse to want to talk to him.

Hinata looked sheepishly at the ground while shuffling her feet. "Well, I uh I umm...I kind of fainted... actually... during the match..."

Naruto looks at her shocked and says "Really? I'm so sorry; I hope you feel better now." He grins and pats her on the head. She blushed furiously and summoned her courage once more to say what was on her mind.

"I was actually looking for you N-Naruto...Um...Me and Kiba want to see you...Will you come?"

Naruto laughs in his head, 'I knew she wanted something.' His gaze slowly drifted onto the ground as he felt nervousness because he is already late for a mission but looks up at grins anyway "Ok sure let's go"

'I hope this doesn't take long' thought Naruto.

The sky was marvelous that day and the birds sang sweetly. Hinata was also feeling good luck and moved her light pupils to the side to catch glimpses of the blonde's handsome features. She looked away quickly as he turned his head and thought furiously inside her head. I love you Naruto.

The walked until they saw a park. Hinata pointed and motioned Naruto to follow her deep into the woods where they soon found Kiba standing.

"Why do you and Kiba want me?" He asked in his play happy tone.

"She has been meaning to tell you something, I'm just here to help bring the courage for her to say it." He was getting even grumpier.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Well Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto I finally found you we need to go." Jiraiya said coming out of no where.

"I love you." She said blushing furiously while looking down, Jiraiya and Naruto stunned looked at her in some surprised look.

"You know what, how about we leave on that trip tomorrow." He said and then took off.

"How long have you..." Naruto asked still stunned and ignoring the fact that Jiraiya was there.

"Since the academy days." Kiba answered for her, in a very low angry voice.

"Are you alright Kiba? You sound like you're in need of a cough drop." Naruto asked in a confused way.

"Alright, hell no, you know what I feel like, I feel like kicking your ass right here and now." He said getting even angrier, while Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Kiba what's the matter?" Naruto asked again trying to calm things down.

"K-Kiba, please calm down." Hinata finally spoke.

"Stay out of this Hinata!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto an angry glare, as Akamaru backed off from his owner very scared, and gave a low whimper.

Naruto looked at Akamaru.

"Look at you, even Akamaru is scared of you, get a grip man."

"Ill show you who is scared!" He exclaimed as he was about to dash but something was draping on his pants.

He looked down to see Akamaru lightly hanging on his pants as to hold him down. He stopped shocked and took a deep breath.

"Damn it, never mind forget it." Kiba gruffly said. He stalked off and disappeared through the trees, Naruto and Hinata staring after him.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried out after him but bit her tongue and held back. 'This will be the only time I will get the chance, I have to stay.'

After a few more moments, Hinata shyly glanced back up at Naruto and instantly looked back down, her face growing pinker with each second.

"Hm? Hinata. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto asked now going back on topic. He looked at her, peering through her eyes and seeing every emotion going on inside.

"Well, um I-I-I just um..." Hinata cut off and held her tongue. 'W-what am I suppose to say? T-that I was too shy? Too bashful? H-he would think' Hinata stared long and hard at the ground and finally looked up, quivering but still smiling.

Naruto stood there waiting for an answer. He needed one, because this was the first time someone confessed their love to him. 'But this is a problem' Naruto thought. 'Because-' Naruto instantly turned away, shocking Hinata and making her stumble back.

"N-Naruto?" she quietly mumbled.

'Yesterday, my wish finally happened. Sakura finally accepted me and now.' Naruto turned back to face Hinata and stared at her through his sky blue eyes.

The wind blew slightly and the fresh breeze tugged at the end of Hinata's hair before dancing with it. Why did Naruto not see it before? Standing right in front of him, Hinata looked beautiful. But his mind kept wandering to the thoughts of yesterday, when Naruto had met up with Sakura at the ramen shop.

_Flashback_

_"Unum Naruto?" _

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I've been meaning to say..."

"Hmm?"

"That I'm very grateful that you tried to get Sasuke back."

"It was nothing!"

Naruto stared at Hinata some more, 'But was what Sakura felt for him even love, she had loved him since academy, while Sakura...' Naruto started at her even more reading her every thought.

Jiraiya moved the branch, and looked at Naruto squarely, 'If only he paid that much attention in real battles, though this was kind of cute.' He thought slowly reaching for his pen and pad, when he lost his balance.

Jiraiya falls and Naruto and Hinata stare at him for a while. "Don't mind me! Continue! Please!" exclaim the old hermit. Both Hinata and Naruto exploded in laughter, and saw that Jiraiya had a huge bump on his head.

"Ero-sennin you are insane, you know that?" said Naruto, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, well please continue, I'm conducting research..." said Jiraiya.

'YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GETTIN YOUR SO CALLED 'RESEARCH' FOR YOUR NEXT PERVERTED NOVEL ON US!?!?!?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed the very embarrassed Naruto. Hinata smiled at their little spat

Jiraiya quickly ran away but little did the couple know that Jiraiya was spying on them from a nearby bush.

Naruto thought, "Maybe I should give Hinata a try"

So Naruto walked up to her. "Hey... uh, Hinata..."

"Oh? What is it N-Naruto?" replied Hinata, looking at him shyly with her big white eyes.

"Uh... would... would you like to go out for ramen sometime? My treat!" the Jinchuuriki said.

"Oh... ummmm..." she said. "Well... I guess if you don't want to..." said Naruto sadly.

"N...No! I... I... I'd love to go, Naruto..." she smiled faintly at him. "Well, how 'bout now?" he said.

Hinata built up her newfound confidence. "Sure Naruto... Ichiraku?"

"Where else!?" The two walked off towards Ichiraku Ramen, Jiraiya following close behind...

Oh my... I... I'm finally on a date... with Naruto! Thought Hinata as the two headed onward.

Jiraiya thought to himself, "Ooooooh this is gold! Pure Gold! This will be my best seller! Title... title... Ah! Icha Icha Paradise Part 2.

Arriving at Ichiraku's, Naruto was greeted with open arms.

"Who is this fine lady you are with today Naruto?", inquired Ichiraku.

"Oh umm… This is… ummmm"

"Your girlfriend?"

Immediately both Hinata and Naruto's cheeks flourished with a bright  
pink.

"So it is...what is your name?" asked Ichiraku

"Hinata, sir, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hinata... what a pretty name... and from the Hyuuga clan, now that's something... Man, Naruto, you sure know how to pick them!"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed again, and Naruto almost fell out of his seat.

"Well, what'll it be?"

"Well ichi old buddy old pal, I'd like pork, BBQ pork, and beef, chicken, and Miso bowl!" exclaimed Naruto.

"And for Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Ummmm... it all looks so good..." she couldn't decide.

"Well, how 'bout the BBQ pork? It's our specialty!"

"Oh! Okay! BBQ pork it is then!" she replied.

"Aright, and Naruto, because this is a special occasion, your orders are on the house!" said Ichiraku to the drooling Naruto.

"REALLY? THANKS ICHIRAKU! YOU ROCK!" yelled Naruto. Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm.

Their order's came quickly and Naruto, being the idiot that he is, gulfed down his food like a pig. Hinata who was in love with Naruto didn't mind at all of his bad table manners. She began to eat her BBQ ramen. Almost instantly, she fell in love with it. After eating, Naruto and Hinata went for a stroll in the village.

"So Hinata, what do you want do now?"

"I..."

"Want to see a movie?"

"Sure" Naruto and Hinata went to the Konoha Cinemas and bought two tickets to, When the Shinobi Arise. It was an action packed film with romance.

Naruto was having the time of his life, Hinata who didn't really pay attention in the movie only cared about two things; her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto.

Jiraiya was jotting down notes like no tomorrow. There was a man sitting next to him and he yelled," Jiraiya the famous author of the Come Come paradise series??"

"Shh not here!!" shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hinata quickly turned around to see what the hell was going on and there they saw Jiraiya!

"ERO-SENNIN!!! YOU PERV"

"I can explain, Naruto" retorted Jiraiya with a hint of desperation and sorrow in his voice.

"No need to explain, let's go Hinata"

The happy couple left the cinemas holding hands.

As they walked down the streets of Konoha Naruto saw a lavender kimono with flowers on it that he thought Hinata would look beautiful in. he made a mental note to go there later.

"N...Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? What is it Hinata?"

"Oh... n...Naruto-kun, this has been the best time of my life!"

Naruto's face instantly turned crimson red. "Hinata... I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner..."

Hinata cut him off, "Naruto, you don't have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. I... I'm just glad to finally be here, in your arms..."

She pulled him into a hug. "Hinata-chan..." This was the first time he called her Hinata-chan instead of just Hinata. "Hinata-chan... I loved it too..."

As they started to walk down the path Naruto and Hinata felt joy running through their veins.

"Naruto. I went on a date with Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed furiously and shook her head. She sighed. I wonder...What would father say? The thought suddenly came full speed and knocked her down. Father?! He would never accept Naruto. She looked down silently a little bashed. But I... Should think better shouldn't I? I mean, I have to be strong.

"Hinata? I would never guess." Naruto laughed as he walked himself back to his apartment. The words from their first date came rushing back to him every second and he loved it. "Hyuuga Hinata" He sang out. The words sounded beautiful in the cool night breeze. I can't wait till we meet again.

Softly the humming of his voice got carried by the wind and soon filled Sakura's heart with dread. She looked into the night and let out a soft sigh. "Naruto, I'm so glad you found a person to love. But why do I feel so miserable?" The moonlight shone through her eyes and reflected the blonde man. She bitterly smiled. 'Am I that selfish?"

Sakura, clearly upset, walked home. Naruto walked Hinata home. At the entrance, they were just about to embrace and Hyuuga Hiashi called out Hinata's name.

"Hinata! Where have you been?", cried out Hiashi who seemed to be either worried or furious.

"I was at the um... The" stuttered Hinata.

"None of that nonsense, get back inside the house"  
"Yes, father"

Hinata walked back inside the house, her head low.

"Uzamaki Naruto, I demand at once to know what you were doing with my daughter!"

The man looked down hard at the blonde his eyes piercing through the sky blue ones. So, this is the boy who beat Hyuuga Neji. Hiashi smirked as he waited for the answer impatiently.

"Well, I was just getting your daughter some… dinner?" Naruto said uncomfortably while playing with the sand on the ground with his shoes.

"What? Dinner?! Where did you?!"

Naruto looked up shocked and looked down again, "well we ate at Ichiraku-"

"Hinata? The daughter of the main house holds eating at a fast food restaurant? This is outrageous. If I find you with my daughter again-"

"Father!" cried out Hinata desperately as she clung onto his arm.  
"Hinata! You should no better. This person isn't even on your team. You could've been raped!" demanded Hiashi

"Naruto would never do that father! Please father." begged Hinata quietly. She looked over at Naruto who also looked uncomfortable.

"Fine. I know he didn't but you can not see anyone that isn't on your team again alright? I'll send Neji to watch over you." "But father!"  
"No more, go inside NOW!"

Hinata quickly fled into the house full of tears.  
_oh Naruto_

"Uzamaki Naruto, I forbid you to see my daughter, and if you do I will personally see that you will be in trouble by Hokage-Sama." said Hiashi in a very angry tone.

"Yes sir!"

"Now leave!"

Naruto slowly walked away, sad and tearing. In a nearby tree, Sakura was watching the whole thing! Slowly, a wicked but bitter smile traced around her face but she shook it off and ran after Naruto, quietly so he wouldn't notice.

"Why do you think I always need protection? I can defend myself! Sure Neji is stronger, but I am strong too! Father… Why do you never listen to me!?"  
Hiashi was shocked at Hinata's sudden outburst.

"Father, I'm sorry, but you never seem to make me happy. Why don't you approve of Naruto? I love him, I acknowledged him from the very start, not Kiba, not Shino!"

"Hinata! How dare you speak to me like that-" Hiashi cut off and looked at the ground sighing. His face fell expressionless and he once again looked into the eyes of his eldest daughter. "You don't understand. You don't realize that-"

Hinata forced herself to keep looking into her father's eyes. 'I can't loose hope now. I have to keep going!' "Father…" her face fell down to the ground as she began to tremble violently. "Why-Why can't you ever let me be happy father?"

"He... He is a... I don't want him to hurt you..."

"Father how could you think that? Why would he? He's always kind to me; he even cheered me on at the third exam preliminaries! He-"

"HE CONTAINS THE NINE TAILS FOX!!!!!"

Hinata was speechless. Naruto turned his head to the ground, tears running down his whisker lined cheeks. 'He's right. Here I am standing like a rock and not doing anything while Hinata defends me."

"W…W...What?"

"I said he is Kyuubi's host Hinata!"

"N...Naruto-kun..."

Even Sakura was shocked as well but of course she knew already ever since the incident where Sasuke left the village.

Naruto turned and ran away instantly; he couldn't bear to see hinata right now.

The footsteps echoed and flowed with the wind as it entwined with the silent tears of Hinata.

Sakura smiled, it was her chance! She slowly stalked after the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Hinata looked right back at her father's eyes, her own blazing with anger and for the first time she no longer felt afraid. "Father! Why do you have to ruin everything? Why must you interfere?

"B...but Hinata..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"As I thought... you have quite a bit of your mother in you..."

"Father! I will become strong! And to prove it I will work hard everyday and somehow beat your genius Neji!"

Neji had been eavesdropping, and was surprised at Hinata's powerful yet emotional words.

Hinata... where did you get this confidence?

Hinata ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She felt herself fading as she flung her body onto the soft white sheets and began to sob.

_Oh Hinata, I am sorry you had to go through this_

Hiashi slowly went back to his house and made a cup of tea. Neji who was watching this from his window was in complete shock! He went through the door and reentered into the main household. Stiffly and silently Neji stood in front of Hiashi. "Neji?" asked Hiashi both shocked and a little bit flustered by his nephews appearance. "Hiashi-sama, I would like to speak with you alone." answered the bright boy. Hiashi looked at his nephew curiously and motioned him to sit next to himself. "What is it my boy?"

"It's about Hinata sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata's attempt

Authors note: Ah, the second chaptor. I can't believe I manage to do it in 3 days after the first O--O, now that's what I call pro skill. XD

Thank you KrazyKyuubi3, Shikamaru and chidoriblade for puttin the most writing in this chap and thank you TNA, yesh. The Naruto jumping out the window and Neji's talk was my part I did.Hope you enjoy it. I thought Neji and Naruto were a little OOC though so please critisize if you like. Sorry if that makes people mad. Well here we go the second chap. Please remember to review. The last reviews were what gave me strength to update so soon. And please read fallen tears.

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor the TNA members own Naruto. We're just borrwoing the characters. Thank you Masashi Kishimoto for creating this awesome epic manga that we fans all love.

♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§♥§

* * *

Chapter 2: Hinata's attempt

"Slip!"

Naruto skidded across the pathway as he ran. The day was growing dark each second and he soon lost his way.

"Arrg!" Naruto called out as he tipped again. Pulling himself up he managed to limp a bit. It was tough but he kept going. After what seemed like hours it started to rain. The beautiful droplets splashed down on him like boulders. His shoulder slumped down as it got soaked. Tiny drops of rain slid down his face and he gently smiled.

'The sky is crying to eh?' He thought to himself. But it didn't matter. He wanted to get home as fast as possible. Naruto narrowed his eyes in the blinding darkness and saw his apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards it, not noticing the shadow that was beside the door. He turned his head slightly as he walked up the path and he noticed a bright colored hair girl standing.

He recognized the shadow's figure.

Through his tears, he managed to make out a few words "w...what do you want Sakura-chan..."

Sakura shuffled her feet in the puddle of rain before she spoke.

"I heard Hinata's spat with Hiashi-sama... I'm sorry..."

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I." Naruto trembled violently against the cold rain and after a few moments he had had enough. He ran towards her and slowly his head fell silently on her shoulder as he sobbed.

"S...Sakura-chan... I think I love her... I... I..." Naruto moved his head upward and stared into the sky where thundered boom and clouds rolled.

"There, there... it's okay..."

"N-No, it's not ok... Sakura-chan, why does this happen to me? Why do everything in my life turn into crap? I don't get it!! Hinata-chan… oh, oh god, Hinata-chan…"

'Damn, he's got his mind made up.'

"Sakura-chan... I now realize that my infatuation with you was merely a crush... But now Sakura-chan… I'm finally accepted and this happens?"

"Well Naruto... I... I...have to go home... it's getting late... Um, yeah, mother and father will be worried." Sakura looked at the ground, her heart fallen. What use was it to stay her? Naruto had already mode up his mind but she… Sakura clenched her hands into a fist angrily and turned away.

Naruto didn't even notice the angry expression, he was lost. Too lost for words.

"Go ahead Sakura-chan. I understand." He said kindly yet he had a bitter tone in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright... bye"

"Bye..."

Sakura went home feeling sorry for Naruto. But she also felt sad and frustrated.

_You say you love Sasuke, Sakura, but really you actually love…_

Sakura shook the memories of her past away as she slumped down against her porch.

I missed my chance… though it wasn't a good time.

_Naruto… Naruto… my… love…_

………………………..

Hinata rolled over in her bed, soft tears gently falling down her pale cheeks. She quickly wiped them away but started to cry again. She jerked her heads sideways to look out the window, it was pouring rain.. Slowly Hinata gripped the white sheets around her for support and pulled herself up. Tears flowing down like a never ending waterfall. Although she tried to hold it in, the dam broke and she gasped as she started to bawl.

"It's about Hinata sir."

"Yes go on Neji. What is it about her?"

"She's changed."

………………………

Hinata gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white and she suddenly gasps for air. Quick as flash her swift body flew out of the bed and ran to the window. She looked down into the garden and pressed her cheeks against the hard glass. No matter how hard she pushed on the glass, she still couldn't feel the cold wind and the damp rain. This is me, I'm stuck here. I'm stuck in this place. And father will keep me here until I die.

……………………

"Neji… unless you have something specific to tell me, please leave now and let me deal with Hinata alone."

"Hiashi –sama, Hinata is different…"

Hiashi stared into the cup of tea as Neji said these words. His mind slowly wandered and he could make out the delicate face of Hinata in the green liquid inside his cup.

"I could tell, from the way she fought two years ago. It's that Uzamaki Naruto. He makes her change."

"I was afraid of that."

………………………………

"Let me out please. I don't want to be stuck here anymore. I don't want to be under your protection forever father." Hinata grasp the handle of the window and threw it open. The gust of air that flew in pushed her hair back and played with it. The tears quickly dissolved and Hinata smiled. She let go of her emotions and spread out her arms to feel the whole wave of wind. Her eyes closed as she let the wind drift her away. But soon it felt as though it wasn't enough. Hinata lowered her arms and let the wind just blow her hair. She suddenly grabbed the windowsill and pulled herself up so that her knees were on the sill. Slowly, and carefully Hinata's legs reached the sill, she took small steps, holding tightly to the edges of the window. Then she pulled out her arms again and leaned against the air like she weighed nothing. Hinata floated there for some time until the wind died down. Hinata smiled, she felt like falling and she was. Down and down she went, her hair whirling around her round face.

_I love it_

Hinata didn't care if she was acting insane. All she wanted was to do something against destiny. To fulfill what she wanted herself. Tumbling down against the wind Hinata could feel herself being drawn to the ground by gravity. Her eyes were closed but she sensed it. She sensed death.

………………..

Naruto ran into the forest screaming like crazy. His sky blue eyes turned red, and he swung at a tree. Tears swelled up around his dark eyes and he tried to hit the next object again. He fell to the ground with one swipe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Naruto let out a cry of pain and frustration that even Sunagakare could hear. His eyes slowly changed back as he began to weep. The tears fell down his cheeks and dampened the ground even more. Naruto could feel the wet grass brushing up against his cheeks and the soft dirt clumping around his face...

……………………….

"Hiashi-sama, please listen to me. Hinata will do anything to be with Naruto-kun. She will give everything; even her life. I know for a fact that when I looked at her with these eyes, I could feel her heart beat faster every time Naruto-kun went by. Hinata is strong Hiashi-sama! Believe in her. Because if you don't" Neji paused and shook his head.

Hiashi understood and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. Trembling Hiashi gripped the chair for support and stood up.

"Neji, I have a sudden bad feeling. Please go to Hinata right away!"

………………

Kunai flew from all directions that Naruto could hear. He suddenly felt footsteps running across the field. Naruto jumped his eyes reddening again. He grabbed his own Kunai and reflected the ones that were targeted at him. He then threw the kunai he had and heard a distant sound.

_Poof_

Kawarmi? Surprised, Naruto let his guard down for one second to look around. The enemy quickly went behind Naruto with a kunai by his throat. The black cloak flowed with the wind as he Naruto chuckled.

_slash_

_Poof_

'A clone, he's pretty quick?'

Naruto reappeared behind the enemy with Fuuton Rasengan. He smiled but frowned as the enemy quickly jumped back and dodged that. Naruto smiled bitterly again, he knew this would happen. From behind a clone came running with Fuuton: Rasengan Shuriken! The dark man flew back his cloak fluttering against the wind. He looked up and glared at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him disgusted, it was an Akatsuki member.

…………………………

"Hinata!"

Neji burst through the door of Hinata's door and found her standing on the windowsill, her arms stretched out like a bird and for a split second Neji thought she was a celestial maiden. Her hair was blown back and so was her beautiful night gown. Tears were flowing gently down her cheeks and swept away by the wind. Her light glowing eyes were closed and all Neji could do was watch. The wind stopped abruptly and Neji's eyes widen as Hinata stumbled down with her eyes still closed.

"LADY HINATA!!!"

………………………..

"What the hell do you want? You caught me in a real bad mood! Who the hell are you?" Naruto paused and narrowed his eyes. He gasped and gripped his hands tightly. "Itachi…" he snarled

"Yes..."

"So where's fish breath?"

Immediately a kunai grazed his arm.

"Right here fox boy!"

Calmly, Naruto turned his head towards the direction of the kunai and saw Kisame standing smirking. Naruto lifted his head to get the wet hair out of his face and to get a clear view of Kisame. Silently Naruto made hand seals and red chakra began to leak out. It grew around Naruto and soon a tail appeared behind his back. "I said, YOU CAUGHT ME IN A REAL BAD MOOD!" Naruto dashed across the damp grass and appeared right in front of Kisame's shocked face. He whirled his tail around and tightly wrapped it around Kisame's waist and flung him, sending him to crash into a tree. Naruto's calm face slowly turned to face Itachi.

"Don't think I forgot about you."

His tail suddenly wrapped around Itachi.

"I'm going to kill fish-face here, but out of the kindness of my tainted heart, I'm going to save you for your brother..."

Kisame threw his sword at Naruto, who saw it and let go of Itachi to dodge. But the swords chakra flew past Naruto's leg and shred bits of his pants off leaving a bare bleeding patch of flesh and a body drained of chakra.

"Whatever you think you can do, kid, you can't! You revealed your location to us by screaming before!"

Mockingly, Kisame screamed out " 'Hinata-chan!' oh no! My life why is it like this? Someone save me! Ha ha ha ha."

"Arrrg!" Naruto ran towards Kisame but he dodged and Naruto came crashing through a tree. Quickly Itachi threw shurikens around him but Naruto dodged. What he didn't know was there was ninja string around it and it quickly tied Naruto up.

Itachi stared down at the cold yet calm face of the Jinchuuriki and suddenly felt strange. Why isn't he scared?

"Aren't you afraid to know what's going to happen to you?" Itachi said coldly

Naruto only just stared back at him, blinking every ten seconds. Itachi soon turned to Kisame and nodded. Kisame grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him off into the night, Naruto only staying still.

…………………

"_Lady Hinata! Hinata! HINATA!"_

Slowly Hinata's eyes opened, she could feel herself hanging in the soft air of the cool night, the moonlight shining on her. Her pink gown gently brushed her leg as she swayed back and forth. What? Where am I? She felt her arm caught up somewhere and gripped tightly around something. Her eyes slowly moved up and saw Neji's concern face. He had drips of sweat down the sides of his face and one of his arms were clings to the window while the other one was gripping onto Hinata's arm.

"Neji-san?"

"Hinata! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" They hung there for minutes, Hinata lost in her own world. Her gaze drifted back to the moon as she wondered herself why she did that. The moonlight seems to shine brighter and each second felt like a knife stabbing into Hinata. She looked up at Neji again and opened her mouth to spill hundreds of emotions, yet no sound came from it.

Tears went tumbling back down from her eyes. "Why are you holding on to me Neji-san? Why don't you let go?"

"Hinata, listen to yourself! Why are you so selfish Hinata-sama? If I let you go your way you would be hurting everyone around you!"

Hinata froze at his words, "B-but, f-father…"

"He loves you! He loves you Hinata! He only wanted what was best for you!"

Neji gently pulled Hinata back and through the window where she instantly collapsed into the soft white sheets of her bed.

Hinata lay there as still as the ocean, her mind swayed back and forth to what Neji said.

_He loves you_

Soon her mind drifted off and she fell asleep, while Neji sat at a nearby chair watching her.


	3. Chapter 3: My time to shine

Drumroll!!! ZOMG I have been putting this off for like, FOREVER! GOSH how bad can I be? Anyways, thank you TNA. I didn't do much editing since I was so lazy so it might turn out really awful. Expecially the Sakura part. God was that horrid!

Bleh, the original was even worse . Thank you Krazykyuubi for the ouline same goes for Tasogare Kyuubi and Chidoriblade -- I'm just the person who sums it out and makes it better . so ignore me. -- (Tsk not teh real writer) --

BAAAA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto TT Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

* * *

"I want 3 squads after him!" shouted Tsunade with anger.

The next day was uproar; after finding out that Hyuuga Hinata tried suicidal and Naruto was kidnapped all of Konoha was running around crazy. Tsunade sat at her desk, her head leaning against her hand as she filled out forms and breathed heavily.

"We don't have enough people Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune.

"I don't care, get Shikamaru here, we can't let them have Naruto!"

"Y-yes Tsunade-same." Replied Shizune The secretary ran off carrying Tonton in her arms. I don't want to get in the way of Tsunade today. Shizune let out a sigh, Naruto was like a son to Tsunade and Shizune knew that Tsunade would do anything to bring him back.

Tsunade stood up, her hair swaying behind her. She marched straight to the door and threw it open, ripping the door out and revealing a shocked and scared looking Shikamaru.

"You called?"

Tsunade motioned him to come forth and marched back to her desk where she sat down angrily almost breaking the chair. She gave a brief description of the situation and paused so Shikamaru understood everything.

"I want you to gather all the people you want for this mission. It is going to be very dangerous but only few of the Akatsuki members are left. The Sand shinobi have decided to help."

_This is so troublesome_

The sun was shining brightly overhead the group and it burned down on their skins. It was noon and Shikamaru had gathered all he needed. He motioned them to come closer, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Ino and Tenten stepped forth.

"Alright! We're going to meet with our jounins later but right now I have to warn you that we will be searching for Naruto at all costs including your lives! He has been taken by the Akatsuki and has very little time before they extract his soul.

Hinata looked nervously at Neji who simply gave her an encouraging smile. She looked down at the ground feeling remorse and solitude inside her heart. 'Naruto'

Hinata had come to the gate to wish them luck on the journey. She wanted to go on the missions herself but her cousin felt that it would put Lady Hinata in even more danger. So the two Hyuuga decided to stay.

"Alright, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou will be waiting for us at the standby so everyone are you guys ready to leave?" said Shikamaru sternly yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And where exactly is this?" asked Chouji.

"I will tell you guys more information later but we must head out now, Naruto could be in grave danger"

Everyone's eyes widened and Hinata closed her eyes trying not to let everyone see her tears. She clutched her arms around her heart and prayed.

_Naruto, be strong, they're coming… and… I'm coming._

* * *

"Congratulations, Itachi, Kisame, you finally got the boy..."

"Yes leader..." said Itachi coldly while Kisame smirked.

A shadow passed them and circled them slowly as if walking. Eyes looked softly at Kisame and glared as soon as it came to Itachi.

"Well... we shall start the extraction soon. Until then, put him in the cell with the others."

"Hehe, are you going to let Hidan play with him for a bit? That's what he wanted after all."

The shadow was silent for a moment and it soon moved swiftly towards a dark desk with candles lit on top. "Well, I guess; only if he doesn't kill him. Oh and Kisame, if you mess up, you and Itachi-teme will suffer; A lot…"

Kisame smirked and grabbed Naruto by the hair again. Itachi turned away and paced beside Kisame.

Itachi and Kisame threw Naruto in a cold, dank, dark cell with about two other people. Naruto rubbed his hands and looked up over at his warden sitting on a chair. Hidan smirked. Itachi looked over at Hidan and walked over to whisper something to him while Kisame watched the little fox squirm around trying to get the ropes off.

"AHHHH... It seems I will be free very soon," laughed Naruto as he pulled off the string.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear It."

Naruto looked overhead at the shark and smile. He mouthed the words 'I'm going to kill you soon.' and watched the look on Kisame's face. Naruto paused and smiled again. "You might as well here what I have to say, since you won't last very long."

"Itachi! Make this fox shut up!"

Itachi turned away from a smiling Hidan and walked over calmly. He swiftly took out his sword and as quick as a flash put it back in. He then walked back to where Hidan was.

Naruto gasped as sheer pain collided over him. He clutch his arm and looked at it, a huge slash was across his arm and was bleeding like a waterfall. Naruto bitterly smiled and yelled out.

"You still will be punished since I am going to escape!"

"Ha ha ha ha, you wish. It's to bad you won't be able to see that bitch again!"

Naruto stopped breathing, his heart was clogged up with shock and soon anger took over. "DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT!"

"Oh, I'm scared of Blondie!" smirked Kisame.

* * *

A few hours later Shikamaru's group connected with Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. Kankurou said

"We got the message," jumping from tree to tree.

"By any chance do you know what that noise was a few hours ago?" Gaara asked.

"Don't ask me," Lee said quickly.

"It was probably Naruto," Neji explained.

"If that was Naruto then how the hell was he captured?" Temari asked. "I mean this is Naruto. This kid that taught Gaara to love, in a way."

"Can we just go," Neji said impatiently.

"We need a plan first," Kiba noted.

"Got one," Shikamaru and Temari said at the same time.

"Tell us!" Kiba ordered.

"First..."

"Alright, everyone got it?" said Shikamaru. He had told them the plan and expected everyone to know it from top to bottom. If they were going to rescue Naruto; They would have to do it right.

"Got it." they all replied in unison.

"Okay then. Move out!"

* * *

"Alright fox brat, your death is 3 hours from now. Pray or whatever, cause this is your last chance!"

"Oh, go back to sea world, before I make shark fin soup out of you!"

"BITE YOUR TONGUE BRAT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE NOW?!?!"

"Oh shut it fish face."

"GRRRR..."  
'

Naruto began to hum the theme from "Jaws" and rocked back in force, hoping to see Kisame's reaction.

"Damn it kid if you don't shut up I will have you killed right here, right now!"

"Bring it on! Or would you rather have me call sea world and tell them I've found the creature from the black lagoon?"

"DAMN IT KID-"

"Kisame, hurry we up, we have to get ready to extract the 5 tails in 2 hours." Itachi growled as he walked into the room from talking with Zetsu outside.

"R-right! Coming Itachi-san!"

"That's right fish breath, run away, away from the future Rokudaime Hokage!"

Naruto sat in his cell hour after hour mumbling words to himself. Eventually he counted six hours. _"Didn't the fish guy say "your death would be in three hours"?" _A voice rang out inside the blondes head making him twitched. He looked at the ground as he realized it was the Kyuubi inside of him speaking.

"I guess he can't count," Naruto laughed mockingly.

_"Well then maybe I could convince them to kill you girl friend before you die so you'll be so happy where ever you go,"_ the Fox taunted.

"Shut it!"

_"Or what?"_ The fox asked his voice rising inside of Naruto's head.

"I'll... I don't know yet but when I do!"

_"Don't waste your breath."_

"I can't do anything until fish face comes for me so..." Naruto thought.

_"Won't work,"_ the fox laughed.

"Shut up!"

"_Or what?"_

_Kaboom_

"What? How can you, a mere weak little mortal hurt me?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he stared at the big gold gate before him. He smirk "Training."

_"DON'T GET TOO COCKY... YOU COULD HAVE WEAKENED MY CAGE AND LET ME OUT IF YOU WEREN'T CAREFUL..."  
_

"Hey... speaking of cage..."

* * *

As Shikamaru's team moved on, a strange sound was heard throughout the tall whispering trees inside the forest...

"What was that?" asked Kankurou.

"It sounded like a demon was shrieking..." replied Shikamaru worriedly while glancing around.

'Are we too late, have they sucked the demon from Naruto yet,' Shikamaru

thought to himself. "Hurry everybody, Naruto's life depends on us," Shikamaru

called out to the others. 'Naruto-kun, wait just a bit longer we're almost there,' worried Hinata.

* * *

'I have to break free of this prison, or I'm a goner for sure,' rambled Naruto in his mind. He squired around the cell having quickly tied up by Kisame, he couldn't move very much.

_"Don't think you can rely on my help, brat,"_ a voice sneered inside of him.

"Shut up damn fox, who said anything about using you," Naruto

replied, "you know I have my own Jutsu."

_"We'll see how far you get with those, ha ha ha ha ha_," the Kyuubi chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, and watch."

Naruto started to gather chakra into the palm of his hand. "Fuuton Rasengan!," Naruto yelled as the chakra formed into a large sphere and he attacked his cell bars. A loud explosion could be heard throughout the entire Akatsuki hideout.

"Leader, did you hear that?" Kisame asked. "Hehe, don't worry, Kisame those cells have special chakra absorbing properties, much like your sword in which shaves and steals your enemies chakra, that kid won't be getting out of that cell for a while," the Akatsuki Leader replied.

As the smoke cleared from Naruto's attack, the Kyuubi laughed at Naruto's failed attempt to escape, seeing that that cell bars still stood without a scratch on them.

* * *

It was late and Sakura clenched her fist in anger and frustration when she heard she wasn't allowed to go on the mission.

"_You have to stay Sakura. To treat injuries when they come back and train until you get stronger. Be prepared"_

Sakura thought back to what Tsunade said. Maybe, maybe this whole thing would be a good idea. Her face lightened as she came closer to her home. It was windy that afternoon and a gust blew past, plastering her hair to her face. She quickly shoved it away with one hand.

"Sakura-chan." A voice broke out as soon as she got her hair away from her face. Her eyes instantly shot up towards the sound, thinking it was Naruto.

"W-what?" she mumbled as her eyes slid over a figure so familiar yet so strange. The man moved into the light and a white Kimono could be seen, held up with a purple sash. The man grinned

"S-s-Sasuke!?!"

"Sakura-chan, if you do me a favor, I will come back." He grinned again.

This was definitely unexpected. First she was left out, then Sasuke comes saying he'll come back. Sakura shook her head and tears streamed down her face wildly. "Who are you?" she cried out hysterically.

Sasuke smiled, "You don't remember me?"

"Sasuke would never, he would never just show up like this!" she cried out again.

His smile fell; he looked stern into her eyes and whispered her name. "You don't want me to come back?"

"I don't care any more!" She shouted tears running down her face.

"I came for a reason Sakura. Even if it's small and doesn't make sense, believe me. Sakura… You and Naruto, are my friends" his words caressed her and she slowly lifted up her face from her hands. "I don't believe you" she managed to squeak. "If we were your friends, why were you so determined to leave us?"

Her breathing stopped as he disappeared. She froze as she felt cold stiff arms fold neatly around her waist. She could feel Sasuke's gentle breathing against her neck. He held onto her and said "There's something, I must inform you, Hinata, is using Naruto, and is planning on killing him." Her eyes went wide, her first thought was liar, but then out of her own selfish envy she believed.

"If you do this, maybe, just maybe," he said putting a finger on his chin.

"What is it?!" She shouted out with hope.

"To save Naruto-san, you must..." he took a big grin, evil in his eyes, "Kill, Hinata-Chan." Her eyes shot open, then she slowly grinned, it was her time to shine.

* * *

Horrible wasn't it? Please critisize! I absolutely hate this chapter! Now if you don't review I'll hate it even more!! BWAHAHAHA

Loon: This was horrid

Sasuke: I know

Loon: NO, You're not suppose to agree with me!

Sasuke:...

Loon: ...

Sasuke: why was I only in a short part?

Loon: Hehehe, funny story actually, I'll tell you later. But for now do you know I love you!?

Sasuke:...coughs runs away

Loon: COME BACK I WANT TO HUG YOU!!

Sasuke: (In the distance) _YOU MEAN STRANGLE ME!_


End file.
